Known from prior art are various wood boards. Wood boards meant here are, for example, plywood, particle boards and hard and medium hard fiber boards. These products need often a coating over them to protect the base product or to give some specific surface property to them.
Coatings used for wood products are normally some organic polymers, very often resins like phenolic resins and melamine resins. Thermoplastic coatings are also used, but the problem with them is how to adhere them to wood panels or products. Polymer priming is one method with the use of hot-melt glues.
For preparing the wood board resins and various gluing material are used to glue and join together veneers of the wood board. Known from prior art is to glue veneer layers together, e.g. with a polyurethane or phenolic glue.
Also known is to use maleated polyethylene (MAPE) or maleated polypropylene (MAPP) for making wood fiber-polymer composites, where the maleated polymer is used as a coupling agent between the fiber and polymer. Known is that cellulose fibers can be surface modified with polypropylene-maleic anhydride copolymer.
Further, known from patent application EP 0782917 is the preparation of a coated board with extruded films. The film comprises in one embodiment maleic anhydride grafted ethyl-vinyl acetate co-polymer (MA-g-EVA). No treatment, e.g. no activation, of the film during film manufacture is employed.